Mundo ghoul
by RayanRis
Summary: Eriwenke es un chico que gracias a los experimentos Nazis queda transformado en un ser mitad humano y mitad ghoul. La historia transcurre en la segunda guerra mundial. Actualmente Eriwenke es un soldado alemán al que le llaman el asesino gris porque ha matado a mucha gente. En esta historia también aparecerán personajes de otros países tanto ghouls como humanos
1. El lobo

**Ghoul Mundo**

La segunda guerra mundial. Aquí sucede la historia

Todo comienza con un soldado, no un soldado sino un super soldado al que llamaban el asesino gris. Llevaba una máscara con ojos ovalados rodeados con aros metal plateado, la máscara era de color gris y llevaba pintada una sonrisa aterradora y psicópata. El asesino tenía el cabello blanco. Y como arma tenía dos pistolas. Nadie sabía quién estaba tras de esa máscara, nosotros solo le temíamos. El era aterrador, no quiero tener que cruzármelo. En todas las batallas el demostraba ser un pernicioso huracán, que le arrebataba la vida a todo el mundo que se le interpusiera. Nadie podía contra el.

En situación a lo acontecido los gobiernos de diferentes países decidieron meter a los ghouls a la guerra a cambio de un banquete. Era obvio que una guerra entre humanos era un paraíso para los ghouls; pues ellos se comían los cadáveres de los soldados en el campo de batalla y algunos civiles asesinados en la guerra. Todo un banquete.

Todos nos sorprendimos al ver que detrás de esa máscara había un adolescente de 16 años llamado Eriwenke. ¿Cuál será la historia trágica de este chico?. Siempre me he preguntado eso.

Terminado esta batalla los soldados vuelven a la base, el se quita la máscara y tras un día duro decide tomarse una ducha. Su cara se encontraba triste aún bajo el agua que suelta el rainshower . El se encuentra encerrado detrás de unas puertas de cristal, en un área rectangular y grande. Al lado derecho de el están las jaboneras y un espejo. el baño tiene piso gris, las paredes son color café en la parte de abajo, de la mitad para arriba son blancas. El abre la puerta de vidrio empujándola hacia el lado izquierdo. Después de eso se va a su cuarto a leer libros.

Aquel cuarto lleva un estante muy ancho y una cama individual con sábana roja, el piso es alfombrado y paredes color amarillento blanco. Después de leer muchos libros como puede ya no tiene mas nada que hacer, se aburre y decide salir a caminar por el bosque.

El bosque estaba lleno de niebla y estaba tapado por las sombras. El cielo estaba nublado y la tierra café oscura. camina y sigue caminando hasta que escucha un grito al cual no sabe de donde venía. era un grito de mujer y venía de alguna parte. lo otro que escuchó fue un golpe como si un edificio hubiera colapsado y caído al suelo. El decide ver lo que está sucediendo. corre lo más rápido que puede al lugar de donde vienen los sonidos. El se detiene. En frente de el hay una criatura enorme como de tres metros. Se trata de un lobo, pero no cualquier lobo; este tenía un pelaje rojizo carmesí fosforescente, de su cola salía una cosa del mismo color que su pelaje, se trata de dos Kagune con los que ataca a su oponente. En frente de el hay una chica con un quinque, el arma con forma de espada japonesa. Ella se estaba enfrentando al lobo, y era increíble: sus movimientos eran rápidos como una ninja enfurecida. la chica ataca al lobo este la hiere con su kagune, ella queda herida en la pierna y sentada sin hacer nada mira con cara furiosa al lobo, la chica se aguantaba la pierna. El lobo se acerca mas y ,mas a ella.

Eriwenke decide intervenir y se transforma en un medio ghoul. Su ojo derecho se vuelve rojo con la esclerótica negra.

de su espalda en la parte lumbar sale su kagure, parecido a una espada que se dobla. Corre hacia donde están la chica y el lobo y se intersecta en medio de estos. El se le atraviesa al canino protegiendo a la chica. El lobo lo ve sorprendido.

-¿¡un ojo?!-dice el lobo sorprendido. Pero la chica no escucha hablar al lobo; solo Eriwenke podía escucharlo-bueno no importa mataré a todo lo que se interponga entre mi comida y yo.

Eriwenke se pone en guardia, su kagure como una espada filosa que se dobla apunta hacia donde está el lobo.

El lobo va hacia el pero el da un salto largo y se pone unos metros detrás del lobo, el perro carmesí se frena y se voltea hacia el. Luego corre en línea recta hacia donde está Eriwenke pero al acercarse este le da una patada haciendo que el canis plasmitus salga disparado y caiga en el suelo. La chica que está de tras del lobo le dispara en el lomo dejándolo herido. Eriwenke aprovecha y con su kagure levanta al lobo y lo tira al piso impactándolo contra este. El lobo llevaba rota una pierna, su cuerpo se regeneraba ,muy lento y por eso el intenta huir, pero antes el mira a Eriwenke a los ojos y le dice.- Esto no ha terminado, ya nos veremos la próxima vez; Vampiro...de ...un solo ojo.

El lobo se va.

Unos segundos después el ayuda a la chica a levantarse.

-Gracias-contesta la chica con amabilidad.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunta Eriwenke. A lo que ella contesta

-Soy la teniente Saiki, del ejercito japonés, vine aquí con un grupo de soldados y todos fueron devorados por esos lobos, yo soy la única superviviente.

-Debió ser una pelea muy fuerte-Dijo Eriwenke

-Si lo fue-contesta la sargento.-Pero ahora que estás aquí,¿ me podrías decir dónde está el campamento alemán?.

-Está por aquí cerca, yo pertenezco a ese campamento.

-¡que bien!, entonces ¿puedes llevarme?-dice la sargento con tono cortés.

-Bien te guiaré a el, sígueme y no te separes de mi.

Ambos empiezan a caminar.

-Por cierto ¿como te llamas?-pregunta la sargento a Eriwenke. A lo que el contesta.

-Eriwenke, Eriwenke Colman.

-Mucho gusto Eriwenke.

Pasado la noche Eriwenke,le trae unas sábanas a Saiki. El le sede su cama para que ella durmiera y el duerme en el sofá. Fue un día difícil para la teniente.

Por otro lado ella traía la información de que los países aliados iban a utilizar ghouls. Traía información sobre algunos Vampiros que iban a utilizar los países aleados, tenía sus fichas y datos de ellos.

Esta guerra va a traer un desastre.

Alguien toca la puerta de la casa de Eriwenke, detrás de la puerta se escucha una voz que decía, hora de comer.

El abre la puerta y ve a un chico con traje militar y gorra de cocinero, cabello negro y ojos verdes azulados y aparenta tener 14 años. Traía en el plato el brazo de un judío.

Eriwenke le pregunta-¿te conozco?. a lo que el contesta.

-Mi nombre es Zaet y soy tu nuevo compañero.

Eriwenke en tono dudoso dice-¿compañero?, yo no pedí un compañero.(un olor atraviesa su nariz aguda) Un momento ¿eres un ghoul?

-Soy un transferido del ejército italiano. Aquí huele a humano ¿tienes a alguien durmiendo en tu cama?.

Eriwenke contesta- no te incumbe.

-¡qué grosero!, hago lo que puedo para llevarme bien contigo, incluso te traje la cena-contesta Zaet.

-Bueno niño nadie te dijo que me trajeras la cena.

Zaet le quieta el plato de las manos diciéndole furioso a Eriwenke- No mereces que te traiga esto, adiós. Le da la espalda y se va.

Eriwenke lo mira por detrá diciendo -¡Niños!. y luego cierra la puerta.

Esa noche fue la noche en que axis power se reunió.


	2. Axis Power

Eriwenke se levanta por la mañana se estira y bosteza, luego se levanta del sofá y se pone las pantuflas. Se dirige a su habitación a ver a la sargento. Cuando la fue a ver ella no estaba. Cierra la puerta de su habitación y se dirige a la cocina. Saiki estaba preparando el desayuno.

-Buenas tardes, dormilón-dice saiki en tono alegre. Eriwinke mira la mesa y encima de ella hay un plato con carne humana molida. El toma la cuchara y empieza a comérsela.

-¿como estuvo tu noche?- pregunta Saiki, a lo que el contesta.

-estuvo bien.

Al terminar el desayuno Eriwenke se pone el uniforme de soldado y va al entrenamiento de soldados.

El campo de entrenamiento estaba lleno de lodo, Había allí sacos de boxeos y colchones de gimnasio; es un area donde los cadetes corren, hacen planchas, y justo en la cerca de madera estaba sentado Zaet el italiano. Eriwenke decide acercarse a el; el Italiano lo mira y le dice con sarcasmo y furia.

-Mira quien es- a lo que el le contesta.

-Escucha no quiero problemas. a lo que el italiano emite un gruñido.

-Haa - gruñe en tono furioso y cortante.

El italiano cruza sus antebrazos haciendo un gesto de furia, y voltea la cara hacia al lado.

-Escucha, si vas a ser mi nuevo compañero-dice Eriwenke; este lo agarra por una oreja y la jala con fuerza, el italiano empieza a gemir de dolor.-Escucha, si hay algo que no tolero son a los chismosos.A Partir de ahora niño vas a hacer lo que yo diga, y si no lo haces, te halaré de las orejas hasta arrancártelas.¡¿capichi?!.

-Si, si-decía el italiano con voz casi ronca, el dolor hacía que se le dificulta hablar.

-Apartir de hoy será tu entrenamiento-le dice Eriwenke a Zaet en tono sereno-quiero que des 100 vueltas y hagas 60 abdominales.

Sí señor-contesta el italiano poniendo su mano perfil izquierda sobre la frente, haciendo el típico gesto de respeto al general.

Horas después.

El alemán está sentado leyendo el periódico, el Italiano cansado de tanto correr se encuentra parado en el medio del campo, encorvado y con las manos sobre las rodillas, tomando oxigeno.

Eriwenke deja el periódico sobre la banca y va a donde está Zaete.

Este lo mira y le dice:

Lo has hecho muy bien soldado.

a lo que el Italiano contesta- gracias.

Antes que nada quiero ver la forma de tu kagune.-dice Eriwenke al italiano.

el italiano contesta-Quéeeeee, pero si estoy cansado. Además, ¿para qué quieres saberlo?.

Eriwenke contesta-Debo saber la forma de tu kagune para poder hacerte una máscara que se adecue a la forma de este.

-¿Para qué quiero una máscara?.

-Todo soldado con habilidades ghouls debe tener una máscara-contesta Eriwenke.

A lo lejos sentada en la cerca de madera estaba la sargento Saiki. Ella veía a los dos soldados mientras se comía un plato de pasta.

Zaet saca su Kagure, era un poco parecido a la cola de una comadreja.

-Ha -dice Eriwenke en tono burlón- ¿¡a eso le llamas Kagure?!. No creo que sobrevivas ni un minuto en el campo de batalla.(breve pausa).

Zaet mira hacia al suelo avergonzado.

-Ven acá niño bonito, quiero ver lo fuerte que eres-dice Eriwenke desafiando a Zaet.

EL Italiano corre directamente hacia el Eriwenke, pero este lo esquiva y Zaet choca contra una bolsa de Boxeo. Este cae al suelo pero se vuelve a levantar. El va corriendo hacia Eriwenke, pero aún así este le gana, estira su brazo y justo cundo el está a medio metro de el, le Aguanta la parte frontal del craneo con la mano derecha la otra mano la tiene al lado del cuerpo. Zaet intenta golpearlo, pero no lo logra alcanzar , el le sigue aguantando la frente. Eriwnke lo empuja hacia el suelo con la mano que le tenía aguantando la parte frontal del craneo. El Italiano cae de Culo. Su kagure se rompe en mil trocitos.

-Veo que te falta mucho por aprender.-dice Erwenke.

-¿como es que un semi vampiro puede contra mi?.-Decía el Italiano.

-No se trata de poder, sinó de experiencia, Tu no has sufrido ni la mitad de lo que he sufrido yo, ¿¡ y aún así piensas que puedes conmigo?! -le decían Eriwenke a Zaete.

-Yo,...yo puedo superarte.

Eriwenke mira hacia el cielo como si estuviera distraido, Zaet se pregunta qué diablos es lo que está mirando. Hubo silencio. hasta que Eriwenke vuelve a hablar.

-Escuchame bien, si quieres superarme, tendrás que entrenar mas que yo. Y la verdad es que no creo logres soportarlo. Para este entrenamiento tendrás que estar con la máscara todo el tiempo, tendrás que volverte frío y matar gente , soportar el fuego, soportar el hielo hasta que tu sentido del tacto esté completamente destrozado.¿Crees poder hacer eso?.

-por supuesto que si-decía el italano.

-Muy bie,¡ Henry Trae el mechero gigante!.-Dice el aleman en tono contento y a la vez sádico.

Un soldado con uniforme verde se aparece con una máquina de apariencia similar a un aspirador o soplador de hojas.

\- Aguarda,¡ cuando dijiste soportar el fuego no creí que fuera literal , aguarda.

Henry aprieta el gatillo y de el sale un Haz de fuego sumamente intenso. Como si saliera de la boca de un dragón.

Eriwenke se acerca caminando hacia donde está Saiki. La sargento le pregunta.

-¿No fuiste demaciado duro con el?.A lo que Eriwenke responde.

-No, no lo creo, el podrá soportar esto, es un ghoul, los ghouls pueden soprtar el fuego aunque sientan que se estén quemando cuando lo tocan.

-Cuentame de ti-pregunta la sargento.

-no quiero hablar de mi en estos momentos-contesta el Aleman.

-Comprendo, debiste tener un pasado muy duro.

-mas duro de lo que te podrás inmaginar-contesta Eriwenke.

Después se ser tocado por el haz de fuego, Zaet sale con los pelos parados y con la cara toda sucia.


	3. Lo aliados

Una monja francesa que llevaba un traje mitad blanco y mitad negro, de cabellos anaranjados y ojos azules, hablaba del origen de los ghouls. Ella decía que los ghouls eran hijos de satanás y que vinieron del infierno solo para destruir la humanidad. Un chico de anteojos redondos, cabellos castaños y ojos verdes la interrumpe diciendo.

-!Quién dice ¡, pues el creía que los ghouls habían evolucionado de la raza humana. Por otra parte una chica con aspecto de vaquero decía que los ghouls eran extraterrestres que habían venido del planeta no se que cual para comerse a la raza humana. Señores aquí les presento a los guerreros de las fuerzas aliadas.

Comenzando por Jeroski, Un chico de origen ruso, cabellos blancos y ojos café paldo, al que apodan oso blanco es muy amiga de una chica llamada Jessica de aspecto vaquero originaria de el estado de Texas, ojos verdes y cabello negro, a la que llaman caballo y también de una niña china como de 9 años de edad a la que llaman el Panda; nombre humano Lin, También hay un Chico Inglés Idealista, que defiende los Derechos de los Ghouls ; nombre humano Smith jonh y una monja beata que dice que los ghouls son demonios del infierno; el nombre de la monja es Rouge

Todos ellos pertenecen a la raza Necrófaga Excepto la monja, ella es un humano con habilidades superiores y que le podría ganar a cualquier vampiro o criatura gigante.

El chico ruso está vestido con la típica ropa rusa, lleva un largo y grueso abrigo negro con pelos de zorro por todo el cuello y un sombrero ruso alargado blanco,botas cafés y pantalones negros, su máscara es la de un oso blanco

La chica Americana tenía un sombrero de vaquero, llevaba puesto unos shorts de mezclilla, unas botas del viejo oeste, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero café.

La china llevaba puesto un vestido tradicional chino y llevaba dos abanicos con sigo.

Y por último el inglés llevaba una gabardina negra, pantalones negros formales, una camisa blanca y una corbata naranja con rayas horizontales rojas

Pues amigos ellos llevan discutiendo sobre el origen de los ghouls como una hora.

La versión de la niña china es que ellos son Youkais que vienen del cielo para gobernar a los humanos.

Hasta que el ruso interviene la conversación diciendo que discuten por boberías, axis power está avanzando y ellos discutiendo por cosas de las que nisiquiera están seguras.

A lo que la monja contesta-da igual de todos modos ustedes solo vienen a por la comida.

-Bueno en partes si-dice el ruso.

el inglés dice-yo solo vengo porque el gobierno de mi país me prometió una constitución de derechos ghouls, donde diga que la igualdad entre ghouls y humanos se aceptan.

-Por dios John ¿¡ en verdad crees que el gobierno te va a cumplir la dicha?! no lo creo, para los humanos nosotros somos una amenaza.-dice la Vaquera Americana.

-estoy seguro de que si lo va a cumplir-contesta el Inglés.

-Yo no lo creo, ustedes sirvientes de satanás no merecen igualdad-dice Rouge.

-Sabes de todos los tipos de humanos con los que me he cruzado los cristianos han sido los mas problemáticos.-Dice Jessica en tono sereno, como diciendo esto es estúpido.

-oye perra con sombrero¿¡ quieres que te encinere?!.-dice la monja en tono furioso a Jessica.

-Ves,ese es el lío de los cristianos-contesta jessica.

-No se porqué diablos la iglesia me mandó a aliarme con ustedes demonios,¿en qué estaba pensando el cura cuando me dijo que me uniera a su escuadrón?.

-Rouge tranquilízate!-dice el ruso.-en cuestiones como estas debemos permanecer unidos.

-Ustedes demonios, la pasarán mal cuando termine la guerra-dice Rouge en tono malicioso y alegre-dejeme decirles que ustedes no son mas que herramientas. Al final la extición llegará a ustedes y la tierra será libre, !ya verán!.

Rouge se retira de la habitación.

Los otros ghouls la miran pensando a la misma vez¿que onda con esta? ¿pero qué le pasa?.

Los cristianos señores han cazado a los ghouls por mucho tiempo, es por eso que estos son una raza de ateos,


	4. El mino tauro

España, 1940:En el norte de España había un pequeño pueblo en medio del bosque, dos soldados:uno italiano y otro alemán habían entrado a una misión,cuyo objetivo era capturar al mino tauro: un ghoul de rango ss, muy peligroso. Pues los nazis lo querían no solo para sus experimentos, sino también para pelear. Antes de hacer esta operación el gobierno pidió autorización al presidente Francisco Franco. Resulta que España era un país neutro, es decir que no apoyaba ni a las fuerzas aliadas ni a Axis Power.

Eriwenke y Zaet andaban caminando por el bosque buscando a este supuesto peligro.

-Así que nuestro objetivo ese tal mino tauro -empezaba hablando Zaet-No se ¿por qué nos ponen estas misiones?, estamos en el medio de la nada,perdidos y sin ningún contacto. Estoy cansado y hambriento y aún así ¡¿te empeñas en buscar a ese tal mino tauro?!.

¿No se cómo vamos a encontrarlo?, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar-seguía hablando el el italiano.

-¿¡podrías dejar de quejarte?!.-le contesta el alemán al italiano.

-Haaaaaa! claro, Don general se sigue haciendo el fuerte.-dice el italiano en tono sarcástico.

Eriwenke regira las pupilas de los ojos, no soportaba oír los quejidos del italiano. El se preguntaba en su mente ¿acaso todos los Italianos son así de flojos?.

De repente Eriwenke deja de caminar , y se para a mirar algo, el italiano choca con su espalda.

-Oye por qué te paraste,-dice el italiano, gira el torso para al lado debido a que el alemán lo estaba obstruyendo y ve una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque.

El alemán se dirigió hacia allá, mientras que el italiano seguía parado viendo la cabaña, pero al ver que Eriwenke empezó a caminar- le dice a este en tono furioso-oye espérame. Y empieza a dar pasos rápidos para alcanzar al Alemán.

Ellos se pararon en frente de la pequeña cabaña en el bosque que resultó ser un bar, la contemplaban y la miraban. Aquel bar parecía estar hecho de madera, su techo era de paja y tenía un cartel arriba de la puerta que decía bienvenidos a los tres colmillos. A la derecha se encontraba la barra con el camarero limpiando los vasos, delante del mostrador se encontraban unas sillas redondas. Habían también unas mesas de maderas forradas con piel de jabalí.

Eriwenke se sentó en una silla redonda, y el italiano se sentó al lado suyo. El camarero estaba delante de ellos limpiando con un paño blanco un vaso de vidrio.

-¿Que puedo ofreceos caballeros?-le pregunta cortés mente el camarero.

-Mientras que Eriweke contesta-Estamos buscando al mino tauro.

Todas las personas que en el bar suspiran y miran hacia Eriweke.

El camarero sigue tranquilo limpiando el vaso con el paño blanco.

-Así que quieren saber sobre el mino tauro-dice el camarero en un tono sereno.-Bien lo que les puedo decir de el es que es un monstruo que se come a la gente del una amenaza para esta ciudad, sobre todo porque gracias a el la gente aquí muere cada día. Nadie está seguro en este lugar. La gente tiene miedo de ser la próxima víctima de este hombre con máscara de un domador de toros verdadero con una sábana roja podría acabar con esta amenaza.

-Así que un domador de toros verdad-dice Eriwenke-Entonces yo seré quien acabe con esa amenaza.

Y otra vez La gente del bar dirige su mirada a Eriwenke.

Un hombre con camisa cuadriculada roja y pantalones cafés se levanta y dice, es imposible. El mino tauro es un ghoul de rango ss. No podrás con el.

-Si podré con el- contesta Eriwenke.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?.-Dice el hombre de la camisa roja.

-Porque un ghoul de rango ss no podrá contra uno de sss.

-Ha, ¿Ese rango existe?-Pregunta el italiano.

-Zaete, confía en mi.-anuncia el El alemán.


	5. Cristianos vs Ghouls

Era nevado en rusia,, el grupo de los aliados se encontraban en un pequeña cabaña lujosa. Ellos decidieron salir a dar una vuelta al bosque cual estaba muy espeso.

Están la monja, el ruso, el inglés y la china paseando por los bosque, un ejército de soldados ghouls se encuentra escondidos entre los árboles esperando atacar,La monja saca su pistola mitad negra y mitrad blanca y dispara dos balas plateadas- blancas, estas estallan soltando un chorro de agua vendita. El agua vendita cae sobre los ghouls escondidos y esto los quema como si fuera hácido. El dolor de las quemaduras los hace gritar, al punto de que el resto del grupo los escucha.

Ellos se ponen en guardia pero la monja se les adelanta, ella da un salto alto de casi dos metros haciendo giros de ballet, y empieza a disparar balas negras y blancas. Que van a todos lados, luego cae en el rostro de un soldado lo patea y salta hacia el rostro del otro soldado.

El ruso, el inglés y la china se quedan mirando impresionados y con la boca abierta. La monja termina de vencer a los soldados dejando a su paso un montón de cadáveres.

El resto del grupo la mira sorperndido y ella dice-¿que? en tono molesto.

El inglesito la mira y le dice-No me jodas, ¿una monjita beata pudo vencer a un ejército de ghouls?.¿Como es posible?.

\- No me subestimes, demonio del infierno-contesta la monja furiosa.

-¿¡Subestimarte?!, !Yo¡-Enuncia el inglés.-Señorita, no la estoy subestimando, nunca la subestimé. Mas bien pienso que usted está mas loca que una chiva.

-¿¡Loca yo?!-contesta la monja en tono molesto.

-Oigan cálmense sí, no queremos problemas-declama el ruso que está parado viendolos discutir-John, no sirve de nada discutir con un cristiano, no vas a razonar con ellos por mucho que quieras.

-Si claro, con ustedes los ghouls tampoco se puede razonar-enuncia la monja- He visto mucho de ustedes, arruinan familias, matan a personas inocentes, por culpa de su raza mi familia fue devorada.

-Hey no tenemos la curpa de ser así-afirma Jeroski-Nosotros lo hacemos para sobrevivir, lo que los humanos no entienden es que lo quieran o no hay una cadena alimenticia, el tigre se come al venado para sobrevivir, pero claro un ser que esté por encima de ustedes es coinciderado una amenaza, no nos quejamos, vivimos con eso, algunos tenemos moral y otros no, los humanos y los ghouls no somos tan diferente, ustedes comen carne de vacas y de cerdo para sobrevivir. Nosotros también necesitamos carne, y por lo tanto hacemos lo posible por respetarlos.

-Vete al diablo-dice la monja-de todos modos ustedes los mounstros están predestinados a ir al infierno, mi alma se irá con dios, no importa si me devoran.

-Ocea ¿¡yo me iré al infierno cundo muera?!, el comunista vampiro se irá al infierno cuando muera, la niña china también y toda nuestra raza se irá.Todos nos iremos al infierno simplemente por ser Ghouls, eso es una estupidéz-Afirma el inglés.-Deberías dejar de criticarnos de una vez por todas y comprendernos un poco mas


	6. Domador de toros

Zaet y Eriwenke dan un paseo por el pueblo de Guadarrama(noerte de Madrid). Un muchacho que iba corriendo por las calles, este muchacho estaba vestido con camisa blanca unos pantaloncillos con tiras cafés que sirve para aguantarse los pantalones desde los hombros y una boina. El estaba siendo perseguido por dos sujetos con uniformes militares. Eriwenke y el italiano se escondiern en un calllejon viendo acercarse al muchacho, al acercarse el chico lo tomaron de un brazo y lo jalaron hasta donde estaban ellos escondidos. Los y los guardias siguieron corriendo en linea recta. Era un chico como de trece años, cabellos rubios-casi anaranjados y ojos negros. el chico les daba las gracias al Italiano y al alemán.

-Gracias, por salvarme.

-no hay de qué-decía Eriwenke.

La mirada del chico se dirigió hacia los uniformes de los que lo habían salvado.

-¿son ustedes Nazis?-preguntó este. A lo que eriwenke contesta.

-Si lo somos, pero no buscamos problemas, nosotros solo buscamos al minotauro, ¿sabes algo de el?-pregunta Eriwenke.

-El chico con tono molesto contesta, -no se qué están planeando ustedes los nazis pero no les permitiré salirse con la suya.

-¿Por qué ?,¿eres comunista o algo?-pregunta el italiano.

-A lo que el chico contesta,-"Ustedes los Nazis solo buscan conquistar el mundo, nosotros solo buscamos libertad",Son Iguales a los Franquistas. No los ayudarté en eso.

-Oye tu mocoso,-dice el italiano furioso Tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y jalándolo con fuerza hacia su rostro, o me dices dónde está el mino tauro o...

Un gruñido de animal interrumpe la conversación.

Un hombre musculoso con un chaleco sin mangas, y con la parte del torso descubierta, unos pantalones negros, botas cafes y una máscara de toro, portaba un hacha en sus manos tan afilada que podía cortar una persona a la mitad con tan solo agitarla.

Este tipo saltó del techo de un edificio al suelo este se rompía haciendo grietas finas en forma de rayo a todas las dierecciones desde donde estaba parado.

El empezó a matar a la gente que se encontraba con su hacha. A algunas las decapitaba y las cortaba a la mitad simplemente agitando su hacha contra ellas.

Eriwenke saca su kagure y sale corriendo a atacar al minotauro. luego salta y haciendo una parábola este le da una patada, pero el Tipo de la máscara de toro intersecta su brazo contra su pie, el alemán cae de pie al suelo, pero por culpa de la inexia sus pies se arrastran contra el piso al punto en que el toma una posición poniendo una mano en el suelo y la otra la tiene levantada. Se encuentra casi parado en cuatro patas.

El toro saca su Kagune. La forma de su Kagune es la de 7 colas finas al principio, gruesas en el medio y finas al final.

El ataca con su kagune al Eriwenke dando latigazos, este lo esquiva y el latigazo da en el suelo.

El sigue en cuatro patas, se avalanza sobre el minotauro, tomando con las dos manos el hacha la pone esn frente,Eriwenke termina mordiendo el hacha.

El Italiano corre hacia el hombre mosculoso y salta hacia el poniendo su entrepierna sobre el cuello del minotauro. Zaete le da duro con el rifle en la cabeza, con ese golpe hace una pequeña grieta sobre su máscara, esta grieta la sigue abriendose hasta partirla en minotauro de un Chillido grave este los toma a los dos del cuello con su Kagune y los tira lejos.

-Estúpidos Nazis, -decía el minotauro-piensan que me pueden atrapar. ¡Pues no!,no se que quieran de mi, pero no lo conseguirá a Hitler que nunca conseguirá atraparme.

-Eriwenke se levanta y dice-Se que estás asustado, pero si no te atrapamos abremos fracasado en nuestra misión.

-Nelí-le Gritaba chico rubio al MINOTAURO.

-¿Nelí?,¿ese es tu nombre?-preguntaba el italiano.

-Eso no les incumbe-contesta el minotauro.

-Marco,vete de aquí yo me encargo de estos tipos, -decía el minotauro dirigiendose al chico rubio.

Marco asintió con la cabeza y obedeció al minotauro.

El hombre musculoso levanta su hacha y va corriendo a toda velicidad hacia el alemán,haciendo un gemido de Valentía.

Eriwenke hizo un gesto de arrogancia y serenidad bajanda la cabeza y cerrando los ojos y...

Minutos después

El minotauro se encuentra tirado boca abajo en el suelo.

Grietas en el suelo salían desde donde se encontraba el.

-Que bien Eriwenke, lo venciste-Lo alagaba el italiano.

-El italiano se acerca al hombre tirado en el suelo y se agacha, le dice

-Escuchame bien minotauro, ¿¡quieres mucho a tu familia verdad?!, si no quieres perderla ven con nosotros.

-¿como sabes de mi familia?-pregunta el minotauro.

Eriwenke contesta-Nosotros los Nazis siempre investigamos nuestro objetivo antes de ir por el.

-Ustedes los Nazis son un montón de Buitres sin sentimiento.-dice el minotauro.

-El sentimiento es debilidad, el amor no existe, lo que si existe es la superación.-dice Eriwenke. A lo que el minotauro contesta.

-Te equivocas, el amor es lo que hace de nosotros lo que somos, dices que es una tontería, pero aunque no lo creas tu también solo dime ¿qué harías si el muchacho que está alado tuyo estuviera en peligro?.

El minotauro se desmaya.

-Ahhhh¿quién lo carga tu, o yo?-pregunta el italiano.

-Tu- contesta el alemán.

-A lo que el italiano furioso protesta-¿Por qué yo? tu lo venciste.

-¿¡me estás diciendo que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para cargarlo?!.

-Este yo, -dice el italianao tartamudeando-Yo te demostraré que no soy debil.

El Italiano intente cargar al minotauro, pero no lo logra y siempre se cae en el intento.

Al finál en un intento por levantarlo el hombre le cae en cima y lo aplasta.

-¡hay, hay hay hay, quitámelo de encima.

-Hum ,no tienes remedio.

Eriwenke con una sola mano logra cargar al mino tauro y ponerlo sobre su hombro.

-El italiano se queda sorprendido y se pregunta-¿como es que alguien tan delgado puede ser tan fuerte?.

Zaete y eriwenke caminan despacio por el camino dierecto hacia la base


	7. La charla

En un laboratorio tétrico, cuyo piso parecía un tablero de ajedrez con casillas rojas vino y blancas, un suelo lleno de sangra con paredes grises. en un lado había una mesilla metálica con jeringuillas e instrumentos de tortura. En una camilla metálica, con los brazos sostenidos por cadenas. Había un hombre musculoso de cabello negro. Estaba dormido. Este abre los ojos y lo primero que ve es al Un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos azules, estaba sentado en una silla de madera en frente de Eriwenke, que estaba con los antebrazos cruzados y con una sonresa arrogante en su cara.

Veía con ojos risueños,- Así que despertaste-decía el albino en un tono sereno.

-¿por qué?, ¿por qué haces esto?-pregunta el minotauro.

-Que, ¿¡por qué hago esto?!-decía Eriwenke en tono sarcástico. Friedrich Nietzche solía decir, el súper hombre es aquel que tuviera razón y no sentimiento, el sentimiento es una debilidad. Y tiene razón, no pienso ser un hombre débil, no quiero que me hieran otra vez.

-Te equivocas-contesta el minotauro,- ¿de que sirve tu vida si no sientes, Si no amas a alguien así no se vive, ustedes los nazis son unos estúpidos que no saben como vivir, matan torturan y asesinan, ¿¡Y todo para que?!.

-Eres un débil-dice Eriwenke.

-Claro que no lo soy, a diferencia de ustedes yo si tengo una causa por la cual luchar, podrán arrancarme la piel o quitarme los órganos, hazme lo que quieras, mientras mi clan esté bien, yo estaré tranquilo.

-quieres mucho a tu clan,¿¡verdad!?.-dice Eriwenke en tono entristecido.-Yo hace mucho tiempo tenía uno.

-¿Qué pasó con ellos?.

-Murieron-Contesta Eriwenke.

-Veo que estás triste por algo, es lógico que estés traumatizado. Tu pareces que no eres tan malo como yo creí.

-Y eso ¿Qué importa-Dice el alemán con tono vacío como si ya nada le importara ya.-el pasado es pasado, pero tu... Tendrás un bonito futuro, serás nuestro conejillo de indias a partir de ahora, nuestro esclavo...Y creo que lo que van hacer ahora te va a doler, lo digo por experiencia. Quiero que sufras lo que yo sufrí.

-Yo... el minotauro hacía fuerza para desatarse de las cadenas, movía sus hombros con fuerza, no se estaba tranquilo, pataleaba y gritaba todo para desatarse de las cadenas

-Yo... no

Los científicos vienen con instrumentos de tortura y jeringuillas

Eriwenke no dice nada se levanta y se levanta de la silla abre la puerta, y de la cierra apoyando su espalda en ella con los brazos atrás.

Su cara se ve triste, Pues el recordaba algo, recordaba su pasado.


	8. El terrorífico pasado de Eriwenke

Eriwenke está en medio del campo de entrnamiento, cierra sus pestañas blancas se ven muy de ñas blancas que se tornan color castaños.

Nos encontramos con otro Eriwenke, un Eriwenke de 8 años no está en el campo de entrnamiento sinó en medio de una calle cubierta de adoquines, la gente caminando y los coches antiguos encontramos en un pequeño pueblo al norte de alemania. Antes de Hitler, antes de los bonbardeos, este era yo.

El niño de cabellos castaños corre alegre por las calles hacia su con su madre y su padre. Su hermana Sofía salía vestida con un vestido blanco azulado llevaba un violín en sus el sueño de Sofía era ser violinista. Un gran día al llegar de la escuela, se encontró con algo inesperado. Una masacre, El cadaber de su madre estaba tirado en el suelo con los órganos al suelo, gran parte de su torso era hueso y sus pienas también. La cabeza de su padre estaba clavada en la pared y el cuerpo estaba hecho hueso, Eriwenke sube al segundo piso asustado al cuarto de su hermana y ve el armario de el cuarto de su hermana abierto, un hombre con una máscara terrorífica estaba parado frente al guarda ropa. Su máscara era similar a la suya solo que más té azul salían de su hojos ovalados rodeados por aros de metal, y tenía la misma sonrisa aterradora en su boca lo único que cambiaba era que los extremos de esta estaban cocidos por aguja e hombre se giró a ver a Eriwenke, el tenía la cabeza de su hermana en la mano, la suelta.

Eriwenke se asusta y se manda a correr. El hombre lo niño de cabellos castaños logró salír de la casa. El tipo saca su kagure y logra erir a eriwenke en la espalda pero esto no lo detiene, Eriwenke sigue corriendo hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida. Eriwenke le tira una piedra, la piedra le da en la cara. El hombre se quita la máscara, y de tras de ella hay un hombre pelirojo de ojos verdosos. Su kagune toma la forma de una guadaña , pero antes de apuñalarlo un barra de madera cae sobre su cabeza y se clava en la parte superior del rostro del tipo, al punto de cae desmayado al suelo.

Tras la muerte de su familia Eriwenke queda tan traumatizado que va a parar a un Hospital psiquiátrico para niños locos. El no deja de ver al fantasma del hombre que mató a su familia.

A la mañana siguiente el va con un doctor que atiende a niños. Comienza la sesión.

-buenos días Eriwenke-saluda el doctor-¿listo para tu sesión?.

-Yo si estoy listo, -contesta eriwenke nervioso.

-Cuéntme Eriwenke, lo ocurrido aquella noche que murió tu familia.

-Era de noche, yo regresba de la escuela y vi su rostro, aquel rosrtro de maniatico. No se qué era el, no se si era humano o lo que sea que fuese. El el...

Eriwenke empezó a temblar, y se puso en Shock.

-¿¡sabes porqué sucedió eso!?-dice el doctor.

El niño no contesta, se queda temblando.

-Sucedió porque eras devil, tu familia murió porque simplemente no pudiste hacer nada-contesta el doctor.

-Yo...Yo-Barbucea Eriwenke.-No, no-

El empieza a gritar y a patalear y a decir cosas sin sentido, era triste ver como un niño se volvía loco. ¡Ya estaba loco!.

-muy bien muchachos llévenselo-le ordena el doctor a dos enfermeros que estaban parado en la puerta. Ellos lo toman de los brazos y se lo llevan, el chico sigue pataleando y gritando. Los enfermeros lo agarran con mucha fuerza. Ellos llegan a una celda a una celda con una puerta metálica gris. En la parte derecha de esa celda hay una camilla metálica Los enfermeros lo acuetan allí y le ponen un chaleco de fuerza blanco. Ellos le inyectan un líquido que lo trnquiliza y el chico se queda dormido. Los enfermeros aprovechan para raparle la cabeza.

Ellos le depilan el craneo hasta dejarlo calvo.

 **Proximo capítulo: dulces pesadillas, en esta parte añado terror psicológico.**


	9. El reclutado

Eriwenke pasó 2 años en el manicomio, siendo torturado por las enfermeras. En 2 años el se volvió un psicópata lleno de odio. Le habían afectado la mente, había sufrido maltratos, incluso le rasuraron la cabeza. El había terminado con varias cicatrices alrededor del cuello y las muñecas en el cuello, sus dientes se habían puesto casi amarillos y llenos de día llegaron 2 soldados al hospital buscando un conejillo de indias para los experimentos nazis. Y vieron justo a través de un cristal a un niño calvo que los miraba con odio, su mirada aterrorizaba y esos bonitos ojos azules daban la impresión de escalofrío. Ellos lo eligieron a el.

En aquel laboratorio tétrico donde en la actualidad se encuentra el minotauro, allí estaba el.

El fantasma del asesino de su familia apareció justo alado de Eriwenke. Ya no le tenía miedo, pues había pasado los últimos 2 años hablando con el en su celda, los enfermeros creían que hablaba solo. pero en realidad hablaba con ese fiero Ghoul asesino que había muerto de una estaca en el rostro.

El nombre de ese asesino era Red Richard o El rojo Richard.

-Felicidades niño, has logrado que te recluten.-decía Red.

-!Tu otra vez¡-¿!por qué no desapareces de mi mente!?. -Decía Eriwenke.

-¡No!, me gusta mas fastidiarte-Afirmaba Richard en tono sarcástico.

-¿Qué no deberías irte al infierno de una vez por todas?

\- El infierno, dicen que todos los ghouls por el hecho de ser lo son van a parar al infierno cuando mueren. Es por eso que me gusta fingir que lo que dicen los cristianos no es cierto, no creo en dios ni en el diablo. El verdadero infierno lo estás pasando tu en estos momentos. Y ahora dime ¿Dónde está tu dios?.

-Ya basta,- gritaba Eriwenke.-¿Por qué? ¿por qué? no dejas de atormentarme.

En eso entran 2 científicos al laboratorio, con batas blancas y con lentes. Uno de ellos llevaba una jeringuilla en su mano izquierda.

La aguja de la jeringuilla atravesó la piel en el brazo del niño. El empezó a ver borroso, parpadeaba lento una y otra vez hasta que al fin cerró los ojos.

El lo sentía todo cada cortada cada, puntada, cuando le arrancaron y se lo cambiaron por el corazón de un asesino. Le hizo perder lo que le quedaba de cordura. Se volvió frio, cruel y al mismo tiempo psicópata.

Y final mente despertó mas fuerte que nunca.

lo primero que dijo fue.

-tengo hambre.

-Uno de los científicos entró al laboratorio, con un hombre de chaqueta militar negra, llevaba medalla en el pecho y una gorra militar.

Era el general del ejercito.

-Así que fue un éxito-decía el general sonriente.-Bien pasemos a la siguiente fase.

El general agarra un pedazo de carne humana y se la da al niño.

El niño se la come, el general le pone la mano en la cabeza y lo acaricia mientras le decía con amabilidad-"buen chico".

-Pasemos a la siguiente fase.

Eriwenke fue soltado y enviado a un campo de entrenamiento para súper soldados, a medida que pasaba el tiempo el cabello le iba creciendo, pero no le crecían castaños como antes, sino blancos.

Los valores nazista era algo que se le tenían que inculcar a los futuros guerreros.

Eriwenke empezó a matar gente, arruinando familias. Pues resulta que ya lo habían vuelto loco.

Pero fue su ultimo asesinato lo que lo hizo arrepentirse de todo.

el asesinato de aquella familia, Aquella noche.

Estaban invadiendo una parte de no se que país, final mente el asesino gris llega a una casa de campesinos.

El abre la puerta de una patada, y ve a dos adultos como de 32 años asustados,(un hombre y una mujer) El saca su kagune y lo atraviesa contra el cuello del hombre. Un chorro de sangre sale de el agujero donde le hizo la herida.

Y el tipo cae al suelo muerto, luego decapita a la mujer. Detrás de el estaba una niña con cara asustada la misma cara asustada que el tenía cuando asesinaron a su familia. El empezó a recordar aquel momento, el asesinato, todo. Luego de eso dijo.

-Pobrecita, te has quedado sola, yo te ayudaré. apuntó su kagure a la niña como si fuera una espada y la apuñaló justo en el corazón.

Aquella noche el estaba aterrorizado y totalmente arrepentido de sus actos, temblaba por dentro.

Se preguntaba en qué se había convertido. Se mira al espejo Red Richard se convierte en su reflejo y dice.

-¿sigues asesinado?, aquella niña se veía total mente com tu y la mataste. Por qué?.

-Porque si la dejaba vivir iba a sufrir mas que yo, iba a ser mejor que la matara.

-Por favor no me vengas con excusas, solo admítelo eres igual que yo, un asesino.-Dice Richard.

-Es cierto, tu me volviste así-Contesta Eriwenke-Si estuvieras vivo ahora, lo que mas desearía sería hacerte sufrir. Arrancarte cada uno de tus miembros, cada una de tus partes . No te mataría, lo único que te haría sería hacerte ver lo que yo sufrí. No sabes cuanto te aborrezco.

-Tienes razón.Y tu no sabes cuantas personas te aborrecen a ti. Por si no te has dado cuenta muchos van detrás de tu cabeza.¡Cuídate! De no terminar igual que yo-


	10. La huelga de John

Estaba Jhon Smith haciendo huelga, con pancarta en la mano que decía" Igualdad para los ghouls" en frente de un edificio del gobierno, **el gritaba.**

-¡queremos igualdad!, ¡queremos igualdad!, estúpido presidente usted nos prometió una constitución de derechos para los ghouls, y ¡ahora nos la da!. Y también prometio que se eliminaría el racismo, estúpidos hipócritas nunca cumplen con sus promesas.

De un lado caminando venía la monja, le toca el hombro a John y le dice serenamente-John basta¿para qué tanto alboroto? No consigues nada haciendo estas huelgas.

-Ha claro, tenías que ser tu.¿¡Por que no te pones en nuestros zapatos?!. sería lindo que tu nos comprendieras.

-Escucha, las cosas no se resuelven así.- Anuncia Linchetti Rouge tratando de calmar al inglés.

-¡ha claro!, los leones también comen carne humana, a ellos los tratan bien y a nosotros los quieren extiguir.-Grita el inglés sarcástico y a la vez furioso.

-No entiendo por que se vienen a comparar con los leones ahora-dice la monja.-Ellos son animales y ustedes son animales con forma humana, y mucho peores que ellos.

-Aunque sea a nosotros si se nos entiende porque hablamos el mismo lenguaje de los humanos.

-Si claro!. Oye el ruso me dijo que los ghouls entendían el lenguaje animal, ¿es eso cierto?.

-Hasta que al fin te das cuenta!, llevas todo el mes llamandonos locos por eso.

-Entonces descubrieron que ese tipo era un espía italiano solo porque la ardilla se los contó.-decía Rouge.

-Ha claro ustedes los humanos nunca nos hacen caso, ni a nosotros ni a las ardillas-decía el inglés en tono sarcástico y a la vez molesto.

-discúlpame por llamarles locos, y ojalá cumpla su deseo de igualdad.

-Es la disculpa más pésima, que he escuchado.

-Ah sí y ¿¡como quieres que me disculpe?!,-gritaba la monja enfadada.

-Quiero que digas, disculpame por compaortarme tan pésimo con ustedes, he actuado mal., también quiero que te arrodilles y que digas que la teoría de Darwing es cierta.

-NI MUERTA HARÍA ESO TARADO, Les guste o no los voy a seguir tratando como demonios porque eso es lo que son.

La monja se retira molesta.


	11. GINTA

El grupo de Ginta, es un grupo de mercenarios ghouls contratados por el ejército japonés. El líder es aquella a la que llaman zorro, zorro de 4 colas, pues resulta que su kagune son similares a la de 4 colas de zorro y su máscara es de zorro japonés.

Ella tiene el cabello negro, peinado con una cola de caballo fina hacia al lado, lleva un flequillo que le cubre la frente y va hacia la izquierda, utiliza una katana como arma y es coinciderada como una lider fuerte. Ella vino con su grupo a Alemania con el objetivo de ayudar al ejército de Axis power.

su grupo está compuesto por sun colider y segundo al mando Katorou: Un hombre alto y de hombros grandes, torso grueso y bien formado, tiene como 35 años de edad. cabellos de un color negro Azulado. Su apodo de ghoul es Tusukuyomi y usa una máscara morada con una luna azul en la frente. Tipo máscara japonesa.

El adolescente, intranquilo y travieso,Kenji el dragón. Al igual que katoru tiene el pelo color negro azulado, pues resulta que son hermanos. Comparte muchas similitudes con Ayato: como por ejemplo ambos tienen el mismo color de ojos.

Kudo: el ninja negro, le dicen así porque siempre lleva puesto un traje de ninja, y es un apodo es el halcón negro y tiene una actitud tranquila y serena.

Este grupo de japoneses están caminando por las calles de alemania ahora gente los miraba con rareza.

-Oye Kudo!-le dice Kenji al ninja-MiRA ESTA GENTE.

-Si las miro¿¡ Qué hay con ella!?-contesta Kudo.

-Es que nos están mirando raro como si fuéramos peces con piernas.

-Es por que llamamos la atención-afirma Kudo-Un hombre con un traje de nija no es muy visto en estas tierras.

-Claro y ahora tu handas con tu Seeeen,- contesta Kenji.

-Silencio¡-Ordena la lider en tono serio.-ya casi llegamos. Según este mapa la casa de los Beck están por aquí.

-¿Para qué queremos ver a ese ciéntífico?-pregunta kenji con los brazos descansados sobre el craneo.

-El sargento Takeshi, nos recomendó que fueramos a esta dirección.-responde la lider.

-Ha ni de coña-comenta kinji cansado y se separa del grupo.

-¿a donde vas?-Pregunta Katorou.

-A explorar-contesta kenji.

-No debes separarte del grupo,-dice su hermano furioso.

a lo que la lider le dice a Katorou-dejalo Katoru.(a kenji) está bien Kenji, puedes ir a explorar, pro no te pierdas.

a lo que Kenji contesta, -!Ha¡, un ninja como yo sabe orientarse y reconocer a su grupo. Ustedes tranquilícense.

Y allá va Kenji a explorar el barrio alemán


	12. La llegada de Yuan

Mientras Kenji hace un paseo por las calles de Alemania. Zaet iba corriendo por los adoquines,iba a comprar un poco de pasta al mercado. Zaete corre y choca con Kenji.

-¡Oye fíjate!-le grita Kenji furioso.

-perdón -dice el italiano.

-ha no es nada, sigue tu camino.

El italiano sigue su camino contrario a donde va el japonés.

-Kenji está a punto de seguir caminando cuando de repente ve el suelo. En el piso hay un collar de colmillo de lobo rojo. Este extiende la mano y lo recoge. El japonés voltea la mirada hacia atrás.

-El japonés llama al italiano-Oye se te cayó esto.

El italiano lo mira y va hacia donde está Kenji. Le quita el collar de la mano con suavidad y le dice

-gracias. El italiano se aleja del japonés.

 **La llegada de Yuan**

Yuan es un niño de 9 años que viene de Corea del norte. Su arma es una naginata larga. Tiene cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color de su cabello. Es un ghoul de nivel ss al que llaman el tigre blanco. Es rival de Lin y amigo de Jeroski.

El viene a Rusia a unirse al escuadrón ghoul de los países aliados, junto con su amiga la ardilla Bonki.

-Muy bien Bonki ayá vamos-dice Yuan emocionado al salir del avión, pues resulta que el trata de probar sus habilidades y demostrarle al maestro Renke que el si es fuerte.

 **Nota:les resultará spoiler. Pero decidí agregarle a los ghouls la habilidad de hablar con los animales.**


	13. La llegada de papá

Con el paso del tiempo Eriwenke se había tranquilizado, no había asesinado a mas gente durante estos últimos días. Zaete había ayudado mucho a calmarlo de su locura. Se había vuelto cuerdo y lo mas prometedor es que empezaba a llevarse bien con el fantasma de Red Richard. En estos momentos el se encontraba a recostado en el sofá.Mirando hacia el techo. Unos segundos después el italiano interrumpe su tranquilidad abriendo la puerta de su apartamento de una patada, en sus brazos lleva unas bolsas llenas de comida empaquetada y vegetales.

-¿Qué haces con esa comida?.-preguntaba Eriwenke.

-A lo que el italiano contesta-Es que hoy viene mi Babbo.

-¿Tu babbo?.-En tono dudoso el alemán.

-Si, mi papá.

-¡No sabía que tenías un padre!.

-Es mi padre adoptivo, el me crió.

-Y tu papá¿es humano.

-si, lo es.

-Es por eso que fuí al mercado a comprar un poco de hacerle una gran bienvenida.

-Ya veo.¿quieres que te ayude en algo?-pregunta el alemán con cortesía.

-No gracias-contesta el italiano.-A babbo le gustan las cosas simples,el siempre ha sido un hombre humilde.

-Está bien.

El Italiano comienza a preparar la pasta.

Red aparece justo al lado de Eriwenke y empieza a parlotear.-Vaya parece que hoy alguien está feliz ,ese debilucho italiano estoy seguro de que yo soy mil veces mas fuerte que el.

-Eso si estuvieras vivo-dice Eriwenke-solo mírate no tienes cuerpo, estoy seguro de que en estos momentos Zaete es mas fuerte que tu.

-No te burles de mi posición, algún día recuperaré mi cuerpo y...

-No creo que eso pase-interrumpe Eriwenke.-¡ahora desaparece!.

-¿¡Hablando solo!?-enuncia el italiano mientras está cocinando.

-Solo estoy hablando con un fantasma-contesta el alemán.

-¿un fantasma?

-¿no crees en los fantasmas?-pregunta Eriwenke.

-Yo creo que estás un poco loco.-contesta el Italiano.

-Siempre he sido loco. Y ¿cuando llega tu Babbo?.

-Esta tarde.

-¿como es el?-pregunta Eriwenke.

-Digamos que es un viejo gruñón y rechoncho.

-Ya veo.

 **Horas después**

Eriwenke y Zaete están parados en una zona arenosa grisá de carreteras de arenosas, que tenían marcas de llantas de coches.

Patriots verdes sin techo y Barracks pasaban por esas carreteras. y de uno de estos veículos salio un anciano, de cabello corto y una boina gris, una camisa blanca,gabardina café y unos pantalones sostenidos con tirantes.

-Baaaabbo-saludaba el Italiano alegre, le daba un beso en la mejilla izquierda, otro en la mejilla derecha, de nuevo en la mejilla izquierda ,de nuevo en la derecha y luego en la boca.-Babo-luego lo abraza.

-¿cómo te ha ido en la guerra?.

-Bien Padre, Bien.

Zaete toma de el brazo a Eriwenke y lo presenta a su padre-babo el es Eriwenke, un amigo mío. El es mi mentor.

-Mucho gusto señor.-conteste eriwenke con cortesía mientras le da la mano al señor para saludarlo.-Por aquí señor.

Mas tarde en la casa.

El italiano sale de la cocina con un plato de pasta. Está tan feliz de que su babo este con sigo. Va pasando por toda la cafetería donde los soldados almuerzan caminando de forma, alegre y elegante. Los soldados tiran sus platos de comida al italiano pero no le aciertan, y van a parar a la pared.

Zaete llega a la mesa donde están sentados su papá y Eriwenke. Y pone el plato de pasta sobre ella.

Luego se sienta.

-Vaya que Alemania si es un país bonito, -dice el señor La banchi (padre de Zaete).

-¿De que habla señor?, desde que Hitler gobierna, el país se ha vuelto un infierno. No creo que eso tenga algo de bonito.-contesta Eriwenke.

-Bueno, bueno, por qué no hablamos de otra cosa, como por ejemplo, ¿Cómo está tu restaurant papá?-Dice Zaete.

-El restaurant va muy bien. He conseguido muchos clientes, aunque debo decir que todo en Venecia está hecha un caos. Pues la gente teme por las bombardas.

-Vaya que los humanos si son problemáticos-decía una voz que venía de cerca de donde estaban La mesa de Eriwenke y Zaete.

Era Kaoru **(líder de Ginta, zorro de 4 colas).** Estúpidos humanos, siempre haciendo guerra y contaminando este mundo. Los ghous no causamos tantos problemas como ellos causan.

-¿Y usted esssss?-le pregunta el italiano Kaoru.

Ella contesta-Kaoru Ikishi, líder de Ginta.

-Noooo,no he escuchado hablar de ti-dice el Zaete en tono sereno.

-¿Cómo que no has escuchado hablar de mi?-se queja Kaoru.-Somos la mas siniestra fuerza de mercenarios, los mas sádicos y temibles.

-No, no lo he escuchado.


	14. Mecha ghoul

En medio de una tormenta de nieve habían unos soldados rusos jalando de unas sogas sostenidas a un trineo, sobre este hay una cosa gigantesca como de 6 metros que no se veía porque estaba cubierta con una sábana verde. Jeroski estaba en frente de los soldados, animándolos, tratando de darles fuerzas con sus palabras y a la vez exigiéndole.

-Mas rápido muchacho, lo están haciendo bien-Decía jeroski.

-Jeroski no podemos mas-decía uno de los soldados.

-está bien descansen.

Después de una hora jeroski dice.-muy bien muchachos continuemos.

Ahhhh-decían los soldaos con tono de flojera.

-vamos chicos, somos el ejercito rojo y el ejército rojo nunca se rinde-Decía Jeroski.

Este tomó una de las sogas y empezó a halar con fuerza junto a los soldados. Al cabo de unas horas uno de los soldados le pregunta a Jeroski.

-jeroski, ¿qué hay detrás de esa sabana?.- a lo que este responde

-Algo que mi escuadrón y yo le robamos a los japonés.

Al cabo de unas horas ello llegan a un bunker de guerra. Los soldados se sientan en el suelo y descansan.

pero Jeroski sigue activo, este se para y se acerca a la cosa.

-Señores, les presento al muevo maxinger 3000.

Jeroski agarra la sábana y la hala dejando ver el objeto gigantesco. Era un robot gigante. Tenía una cápsula de cristal visible en donde entraba el piloto.

-Esta maravilla, lleva trece quinques ocultos, está equipado con armamento hecho con células Rc proveniente de nuestros Kagunes, y si lleva uno. Misiles de alta potencia hechas com sustancia Rc y este bebé nos hará ganar la guerra.-seguía diciendo jeroski-Solo hace falta que los científicos lo examinen para hacer mas.

-Los soldados lo miraban con alegría, uno de ellos dijo.-Valió la pena.

Jeroski grita con emoción como si fuera una porrista animando a un equipo de football.

-¿Quienes somos?.

a lo que los soldados contesta entusiasmados,-el ejército rojo.

-¿Cuál es nuestro objetivo.

-Liberar a lo oprimidos.

 **Nota:Como volver a tokyo ghoul un anime tipo Mecha.**


	15. Maxinger 3000

Estaba Kaoru y unos científicos, discutiendo los planos del nuevo Maxinger 3000, iban a fabricar robots para que los soldados combatan dentro de ellos.

Los soldados con habilidades ghouls,tenían que ponerse un traje muy pesado, con cables conectados por todo el cuerpo, los brazos las piernas, ese traje conectaba al robot con las células Rc de el individuo, haciendo que un kagune idéntico al del sujeto salga del robot y el robot tenga las mismas habilidades del individuo vampiro. El nuevo maxinger 3000 es solo para ser usado por ghouls.

La misión de Ginta era llevar esos planos a las fuerzas nazis, de alguna manera los rusos lograron obtener esos planos, todo gracias a... Jeroski.

Es por eso que en este combate se va utilizar el nuevo maxinger 3000. Era un robot negro que llevaba en algunas de sus partes una superficie tridimensional de una tela cocida, su diseño era algo tétrico pero a la vez magnífico. Y en la cabeza había una esfera de cristal que era la puerta de la cápsula. El vidrio tenía una sonrisa de gato Cheshire.

Zaet y Eriwenke, eran los que iban a conducir los dos primeros robots ya hechos.

Pues claro esta batalla sería la épica.


	16. Mas vale asesino que mata por una causa

La Historia de Hiski. El recuerda su pasado. El le llama Oni-chan a Jeroski porque el lo crió.

Resulta que hace mucho tiempo Jeroski, fue secuestrado por de los nazis y utilizado en experimentos. Los órganos de Jeroski fueron trasplantados a un niño de 8 años que fue también prisionero de guerra de los nazis, ese niño era Hiski.

Jeroski tenía 14 años sus padres murieron en la guerra, los nazis habían invadido Rusia y habían tomado a unos cuantos prisioneros, la mayoría de ellos eran civiles inocentes.

Hiski fue el primer semighoul creado por los nazis. Hiski fue llevado al laboratorio.

-Qué hay en esa jaula,-se pregunta Hiski.

La jaula estaba tapada con una sábana,el por curiosidad quieta la manta que cubría, la jaula. El ghoul que había adentro se abalanza y choca con los barrotes de la jaula, saca sus manos intentando alcanzar al niño.

-Carne, carne-decía Jeroski Como si no hubiera comido en años.

Hiski se aleja asustado. Luego llega un científico corriendo y tapa la jaula,

-¿qué estás haciendo ?-Le pregunta el científico a Hiski a lo que este le contesta.

-nada.

Hiski se ve asustado.

La noche siguiente el entra al laboratorio clandestinamente, y quita la sábana sobre la jaula. Jeroski está dormido pero de repente se despierta haciendo un gruñido de bestia.

Hiski se asusta y da un grito.- Haaaaaaa.

-Niño no deberías estar aquí-dice Jeroski luego algo le interrumpe y se da cuenta de que el tiene su olor

-Un momento-decía el adolescente algo sorprendido-tu, hueles igual que yo.

-Este yo-decía el niñito algo confundido.

Unos científicos llegan, acompañado de dos soldados llegan y ven a Hiski justo a Jeroski.

Uno de ellos se enfada, se acerca a Hiski y luego lo golpea.

-Hey, estúpido abusón,- dice Jeroski furioso déjalo en paz.

-Solo miren quien lo dice, dice el soldado en tono de Sátira.-Tu no puedes hacer nada estás enjaulado.¡ Vámonos muchachos!.

Los soldados se llevan a Hiski lo ponen sobre una camilla de laboratorio.

Jeroski se enfurece, tanto que saca su kagune y hace estallar la jaula en mil pedazos. Hace un gruñido de bestia que le da valor.

El mata a todos los soldados y a los científicos sin ningún problema y libera al niño.

El niño le pregunta que ¿por qué lo hace si apenas lo conoce? a lo que jeroski le contesta que no puede dejar que un niño de pequeño y mucho menos uno de su especie pase por lo que el pasó.

-Yo como carne humana, soy un ghoul, pero nos soy malo-Decía Jeroski-Estos tipos mataron a mi familia y no voy a dejar que asesinen a mas gente porque si. Nosotros los ghouls asesinamos a los humanos para poder sobrevivir, pero estos tipos se pasan. No olvides mis palabras " mas vale asesino que mata por una causa que el que mata por matar".

Aquella noche Jeroski huyó del laboratorio con Hiski.

El nuca se olvidó de esas palabras. Actualmente se encuentra en México.


	17. Alexander

Rusos, españoles, americanos, alemanes y chinos. Todo eso aparece en mundo ghoul. Parece mas Hetalia que otra cosa. Solo que en Hetalia había un representante Latino. Sin un representante latino, mi Mundo ghoul no está completo. Esta historia sucede en México. Un espía ruso había llegado solo con un objetivo, ver a quién le vendían el petróleo los mexicanos. El nos cuenta que Lázaro Cárdena nacionalizó el petróleo, aprovechando el que iba a empezar la segunda guerra mundial el le quitó las petroleras a las empresas extranjeras.

Nuestro héroe es Hiski quien no solo se tiene que enfrentar a la mafia rusa sino también a otros ghouls mas fuertes.Y se hace amigo de nuestro invitado latino.

-taxi,.- grita Hiski en frente de una parada haciendo seña para que pare.

-Quiero que me lleve a la central de Polanco.

El taxista era un chico rubio de ojos castaños como de 16 años.

-no eres muy joven para ser taxista-le decía Hiski al conductor.

-usted no es muy joven para ser espía-decía el taxista.

Hiski saca su pistola y le pone el cañón de esta sobre su cráneo al chofer diciendo

-Cómo sabe que soy espía. a lo que el taxista contesta.

-Primero, es extranjero, y últimamente la mayoría de los extranjeros vienen por alguna razón en específica, segundo su arma es un Makarov PM 97, arma que general mente utilizan Los soviéticos. Y eso deduce que es un espía ruso.

Hiski aparta la pistola del cráneo del conductor y pregunta. ¿Cómo es que el sabía tanto de armamento?. A lo que el contesta que trabajaba en una fabrica de armas en EEUU. Y que ahora trabaja para la mafia Mexicana.

-¿como te llamas-Pregunta Hiski. A lo que el contesta.

-Me llamo Alexander, pero mis amigos me llaman Güero.

-Muy bien Alex, llévame al distrito miguel Hidalgo.

-Como quiera señor.

 **Nota: Alexander es nuestro invitado Latino.**


	18. El jaguar

Alexander estaba conduciendo, Hiski veía a través de las ventanillas del auto, un camión y unas cajas con tesoros y oro acumulado, cosas de valor. El le pregunta a Alex ¿para qué son esas cajas?. A lo que el contesta que son para pagarle a los extranjeros debido a que las maquinarias del petroleó eran de estos.

-¿sabes a quién le venden el petróleo?-pregunta Hiski.

a lo que Alex contesta-He oído que es a los Nazis.-Yo por otro lado no estaría de acuerdo con esto. Los nazis son gente estúpida, ellos van a terminar destruyendo este mundo por culpa de sus estupideses.

-¿cuéntame Alex?-dice Hiski-Por qué trabajas de taxista si eres bueno en Armería.

-Esto solo es uno de mis empleos,-contesta Alex-Yo tengo tres empleos. Soy camarero, Técnico y a la vez Taxista. trabajo para poder pagarme la Universidad.

-Bien Alex Eres muy bueno en armería necesitamos a gente como tu, no estoy interesado en que mi país gane esta guerra, solo quiero que se acabe. Los humanos son gente estúpidas. Hacen guerras para nada, pero por otra parte una guerra nos beneficia a nosotros. Pues es un gran suministro de comida. Ven conmigo y tendrás toda la comida que quieras.

-No estoy seguro-contesta Alex.

El coche se para en frente de un hotel, Hiski siente la presencia de unos tipos que saltan por encima de los rascacielos.

-Parece que tenemos compañía-dice Hiski en tono sereno.

Alex saca su kagune , los ojos de el se ponen rojos con la esclerótica negra. Su kagune es amarillo parecido a un látigo. Se pone una máscara de jaguar amarillo.

Hiski y alex ven a sus agresores, ellos son unos tipos con gabardinas cafés y sombreros negros de copa corta con una cinta alrededor. Llevan maletines, de ellos sacan unos quinques.

El quinque de uno era una ametralladora carmesí, mientras que el otro llevaba una espada como la del protagonista de final fantasy , en el guardamano era un círculo, la hoja era carmesí y tenía forma de pico hombre de la espada va corriendo hacia Hiski, este intersecta su kagune con su espada el impacto de estos causaba chispas de, el tipo de la espada intentó cortarlo a la mitad pero el lo bloqueaba.

Las balas de la ametralladora apuntaba hacia Alex pero este con su kagune como látigo hizo un ventilador, ninguna bala le daba a Alex por que todas rebotaban.

hasta que l a ametralladora se atoró, el chico fué corriendo hacia el tipo de la ametralladora, y salta hacia él,pero antes de que llegara el tipo toma la ametralladora y de un pequeño agujero sale humo.

Apenas se podía ver a Alex entre el humo, de rodillas y con la cabeza casi pegada al piso, tapándose con la palma de la mano las partes dorsales.

Esos tipos

El kagune, Hiski, tiene la misma forma que el de Jeroski, cubre sus brazos transformándolos en manotas con garras grandes, y una cola larga abierta con garritas. que se hace larga o corta según su alcance.

con esa rompió la hoja de la espada del hombre.

El tipo de la ametralladora huye pero el otro no.

El otro tipo dice-No, aunque mi espada está rota no voy a dejar que ustedes monstruos escapen.

Hiski, da un latigazo sobre sus piernas y este cae de culo.

-¿quienes son ustedes?-pregunta Hiski con seriedad.

El tipo se queda callado, Hubo una larga pausa.

-Vale, segunda opción-dice Hiski.

Hisqui toma de las piernas al hombre con su kagune y salta hacia el lo pone de cabeza hacia el abismo.

El tipo empezaba a dar gritos.

Ok handa.

-Ok, ok. Te contaré todo.

-Mi nombre es Pablo aguilar, y soy agente del CCG.

-AHHHH , ¿qué es el CCG- pregunta Hiski mientras sienta a pablo en el suelo.-Cuentame de esa organización.

pablo empezaba a explicar- La iglesia católica y el gobierno se juntan para formar una corporación de policías llamada CCG. Es una corporación Internacional. En todas partes del mundo. Su trabajo es extinguir a los ghouls.

-un momento- dice heski furioso-Como no me di cuenta de lo mal agradecido que son. Nosotros partiendonos el lomo en luchar por nuestra patria. Yendo en contra de nuestros principios.

Ustedes los humanos nos hicieron ir en contra de nuestros principios.

-Y se puede saber¿cuales son esos principios que ustedes dicen tener?.-pregunta pablo.

a lo que él contesta- nosotros los ghuols somos como una manada de lobos, no nos importa si el prójimo tiene es un lobo gris o negro. Somos como los animale, gente civilizada.


	19. Ceresita la niña

Alexander decide entrar al escuadrón de los países aliados. Jeroski le da la bienvenida entonces viene Lincheti Rouge y arruina el momento.

-Muere engendro del demonio-dice Lincheti Rouge mientras-decía la monja mientras tiraba un globo de agua bendita.

El agua bendita lo quema como si fuera ácido. Este chilló por el ardor que le provocaba las quemaduras que le había dejado el agua bendita.

-Pinches cristianos, -decía Alexander aun adolorido.

-bienvenido a nuestro mundo-decía Jeroski Apenado.

Mientras tanto . En Axis power.

Estaba Zaet paseando por las calles con adoquines. Hasta que derrepente ve a una niñita corriendo. Se trataba de una niñita judía que huía de los dos guardias nazis.

Ella estaba tan apurada que no se dió cuenta por donde caminaba y su cara chocó con el estómago de Zaete.

Ella gira su rostro hacia arriba y ve la cara de la toma de la mano y la esconde detrás suyo.

los guardias se detienen en frente de Zaet.

-Oye tú muchacho-dice uno de ellos.-¡no has visto una niñita judía por aquí.

El contesta-creo que se fué por allá.

-gracias.

Los guardias siguen corriendo hacia donde señaló Zaete.

-Gracias señor-dice la niñita mientra lo abraza co fuerza-Dios te lo agradecerá.

-¿dios?, que absurdo.

-No es absurdo. Aunque ustedes los alemanes no lo crean Dios si existe.

Esta noche.

Zaet abre la puerta de su apartamento en puntitas de pies, trae consigo a la niña judía.

De la nada se enciende la luz. Sale el Alemán quien veía a la niñita y a Zaete.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-grita el segundos después se tranquiliza y comienza a hablar.

-Una niñita judía, ¿es en serio?.

-Se llama Cherrys y apartir de ahora viene a vivir con nosotros.

-Estás loco ¿sabes lo que nos harán si saben que la estamos albergando.

-Tranquilo, no se darán cuenta.

-Esto es una locura Zaete, eres demasiado suave.

-Y tu eres demasiado frío, darle una oportunidad a la niñita ella no te ha hecho nada.

Eriwenke suspira apenado y dice-Está bien.

Gracias Eriwenke-dice la niñita alegre mientras corre a abrazarla.

Eriwenke pone una cara seria.


	20. La historia de Damian

Interrumpo la historia para poner otra historia en la historia que estaba haciendo. Esta trata sobre la edad media. Donde los religiosos e ignorantes, poseídos por cristo gobernaban.

Esta historia sucede en el siglo xvl(16). En una pequeña aldea llena de campesinos. Esa aldea era invadida por que sea vampiro o bruja iba a ser quemado en la hoguera o ghouls eran demonios de la oscuridad a los que los campesinos de esa aldea temí hace mucho tiempo existió un caza vampiro famoso. Uno que llevaba una gabardina café, sombrero de cuero, unas botas negras. Su melena negra y larga casi hasta los ía una cruz en el cuello y estaba armado con pistolas de estakas y agua caballo era café y tení colgado en su lomo cabezas de ghouls. Esas cabezas estaban con los ojos abiertos y la boca también, sabía que eran ghouls porque tenían los ojos rojos y la esclerótica negra. Yo le tenía miedo a ese tipo. No quería tener que enfrentarme con el. Pero el protagonista no es el..."Soy Yo".

Mi nombre es Damian, Soy un vampiro de un solo ojo. Esta es mi historia. y se las voy a contar.


	21. La chica DE CABELLO ROJO

El tipo se parecía a van Helsing, pero no hablemos de el ahora. Hablemos de mi. que¿como soy?. Mis cabellos son negros, mi piel es blanca como la nieve y mis ojos son verdes como las esmeraldas. Soy todo una Galán. Mi madre solía ser la vampiro mas temida de era fuerte y temida por otros ghouls,fría y calculadora. Hasta que conoció a mi padre, un chico que se parecía mucho a mi. Mi padre fué quemado en la hoguera y a mi mamá la decapitó el cazador de vampiros y también hizo que delataran a mi padre. Ese cazador de vampiros, no logró matarme a mi. Pues mis padres se enfrentaron a él y me dieron tiempo para solo por unos días, hasta que una manada de lobos me encontró. Desde entonces me hice muy amigo de los me enseñaron a no tener rencor. ahora vivía aislado en el bosque en una pequeña cabaña donde nadie me podría encontrar. Aislado de la gente mediocre e ignorante. De vez en cuando pasaba por el pueblo a espiar a los é tontos, matan a personas inocentes, solo por contradecirlos. Los culpan de brujos.Y según yo las brujas no son mas que criaturas de cuentos de hadas.

Lo que mas me llamó la atención, fué esa chica de allá. Era pelirroja de ojos azules. Me estaré é a mi pequeña cabaña en el bosque. aislada de todos. Nadie la encontrará al no ser que esté perdido.

Valerie era una chica traviesa, Vivía con su madre en la aldeanos no suelen entrar al bosque. Pues es cierto que este está infectado de Ghouls y otras criaturas un día Valerie no hizo caso de lo que le decían y fué a úpida chica, no ha oído nunca el dicho " la curiosidad mató al gato".

Un lobo estab detrás de los arbusto, a punto de comersela, yo estaba subido en un árbol al lado de este así que bajé a , pero al bajar hice ruido. Pisé una rogué al lobe que no se la comiera. El lobo me contesta.

-¿Por que aprecias tanto a esa humana?. Yo le contesto que porque ella me recuerda mucho a mi padre.

-¿tu padre?-dice el lobo. a lo que yo contesto.

-Si mi padre también era humano aunque no lo creas, yo heredé este ojo de el.

-muy bien-dice el lobo.- No me comeré a tu padre.

-Gracias hermano.

el lobo se va y justo cuando se vá la chica me encuentra detrás de los me ve sorprendida y me pregunta que quién soy yo.

A lo que yo le contesto-soy Damian. La chica me abraza muy duro pues estaba asustada y me dice.

-Por favor ayudame, estoy perdida y no se como regresar.

-está bien, ayudaré pero no ahora, ¿quieres ir ami casa?.

Entramos a mi cabaña.

Ella me pregunta-¿Por Qué vives tan aislado.?

-Yo le contesto-que porque me siento mejor así.

ella me dice que soy un antisocial.

-Si tienes razón

-Oye¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Damian.

-Muy bien Damian, ¿no tienes miedo de que alguna criatura o lobo venga a atacarte?

-Se muy bien cuales son las desventajas de vivir aislado, puedo protegerme solo.

-¿Como?. Aunque no lo creas soy bueno peleando. Hoy dormirás aquí mañana te llevaré a tu casa.

-Muchas gracias Damian.

A la mañana siguiente me levanto temprano y llevó a la chica a su aldea. Ella me agradeció con un beso el la mejilla.

-Gracias, ¿cuando nos volveremos a ver?.

-Creo que será mejor no vernos nunca, porque si quieres volverme a ver tendrás que perderte en el bosque de nuevo y ya bastante problemas me que porfavor, no vuelvas a entrar al bosque.

Ella asintió con la cabeza que si, no lo volvería a a hacer, pero era todo mentira. Ella todos los días se perdía en el bosque apropósito para que yo la encontrara. Hoy la tuve que salvar de un oso gigante.

Ya saqué mi kagune, para asustar al oso, fué en ese momento que ella se dió cuenta de lo que realmente soy.

-Te dije que no volvieras a este lugar.-decía furioso volteando mi cara hacia ella.

Ella me miró sus manos sobre mis mejillas diciendo con tono de curiosidad-¿Un ojo? qué raro. Un vampiro tuerto.

Este yo. Apenado le dije ¿No estás asustada?.

Ella me contesta.-Me asustaría si tuvieras dos ojos, pero como solo tienes uno.

Yo dije furioso-escúchame niña no me subestime.

-No te estoy me das miedo por el simple hecho de que tienes una parte humana que no me matará.

Que chica mas problemática, vaya que si se parece a mi padre.


	22. Mi yo Puro

Eriwenke se levantó por la mañana pensando en su antiguo yo. Como era cuando tenía el cabello castaño.

Eriwenke era un chico antisocial, se pasaba el día leyendo. Su padre se llamaba Geronio y su mamá Lia . Su hermana se llamaba Rosa, y era un año menor que el. Antes de que Hitler tomara la presidencia, ya había polémica en las calles sobre el nuevo partido comunista Nazi.

El desde pequeño veía pasar, a los miembros de ese partido por las calles. Y veía Hitler el futuro presidente hacer discursos hipócritas y en contra de los judíos. Eriwenke pensaba-Menudo Imbécil.-No creía mucho en las palabras de los demás estaban de su parte, el no le agradaba la idea de seguirlo. Esa es la ventaja de ser inteligente, que conoces a la gente.

Eriwenke tenía una amiga de la llamaba Elis

Todos los días el se subía al techo de las casas y veía el cielo, le tiraba piedras a los vecinos y le jugaba bromas pesadas a la gente que pasaba.

Un día elis se sentó junto a el en el tejado y el la mira con inquisitivamente.

-Hola -saluda Elis.

-Hola.

-¿Me das esa piedra?-Dice Elis.

-Hhaaa, si-contesta Eriwenke nervioso y se la pone en la mano.

-Oye Thomas, esquiva esta.-grita elis divertidamente. La piedra le da a tomas en la espalda.

-Oye ¿qué acabas de hacer?.-pregunta Eriwenke.

a lo que ella contesta-Ese bravucón se las acaba de ver conmigo.

-¿ Odias a Thomas?.

-Claro que sí lo odio.¿Y tu?.

-Yo no tanto, pienso que es un niño algo fastidioso, pero no es razón para odiarlo.

-¿No tanto?, por favor Eriwenke. Dime que no odias al que te dió una paliza en frente de todos.

-YO, no.

-El chico que te humilla en la escuela por ser feito

Eriwenke baja la cabeza, muy avergonzado.

En su escuela era conocido como el Nerd. Las palabras son vida,el siempre pensaba así.Había un cuento que él leía mucho y ese era el hombre ía en las hadas, creía en la no creía en el destino. Era como esos típicos niños Inocentes al cual le gustan los cuentos de hadas.

Todos los días lo bulleaban en la escuela. A exepción de Elizabete. Ella siempre lo defendía. Y se batía a golpes para defenderlo.

El se sentía muy mal, porque todo el tiempo estaba siendo protegido por una chica.

¿Qué pasó con elizabete?.

Ella se enfermó, y luego murió. Eriwenke se sintió muy solo. Pero no dejaba de ser inocente. Todos los días visitaba la tumba de Elizabete. Leía su cuentos favoritos delante de la tumba y le llevaba flores.

El siempre le leía cuentos a elizabete. Antes de morir él le prometió a elizabete que nunca iba a cambiar.

Y al final esa promesa no silvió de nada.

6 años después de la muerte de Elizabete el llega a la tumba ya con el cabello blanco y los ojos entristecidos. Llora en frente de la lápida pidiendo perdón.

Eriwenke estaba arrepentido de haber matado a tanta gente. Estaba arrepentido. En frente del cementerio había una Iglesia. El entra en la iglesia. Dicen que todos los Ghouls van al infierno cuando mueren. El se preguntaba si por ser mitad ghoul también iría.

Los ghouls son generalmente una raza de ateos. Ellos no creen en un dios, son como una manada de lobos. Ellos se quieren sin importar si el lobo es blanco o gris.

Pero por alguna razón Eriwenke se sintió mal al entrar a esa Iglesia. Los fantasmas de las personas que mató lo atormentaba por dentro.

No podía mas.


	23. El comienzo antes del Fin

No lo soporto mas.-Pensaba Eriwenke.-Las personas que he matado, la guerra.

-¿arrepentido?-decía Red Richard que estaba sentado en una de las bancas de la iglesia cerca de Eriwenke. -No me digas que ahora te volviste lo suficientemente estúpido como para pedirle perdón a un señor con vestido que no existe.

-No te arrepientes ni un segundo de lo que hiciste-dice Eriwenke con seriedad.

a lo que Red responde.-No, no me siento arrepentido de nada.-La vida siempre ha sido así, el mas fuerte se come al mas débil. Yo cazo para sobrevivir.

-Vaya, que si serás cretino.

-No me mires así, ustedes los humanos piensan que el mundo es color rosa. Pero no lo es.

-Red, dime ¿porqué haces esto?', ¿por qué destruyes familias felices?-Pregunta Eriwenke con un tono serio, ni triste ni alegre.

Red contesta-Por qué,-¿¡Piensas que nosotros los ghouls somos malos?!, algunos lo somos. Pero no tenemos la culpa de ser así.Aunque no lo creas yo también tenía una familia. Pero no se encuentra aquí por culpa de ustedes los humanos. Así que prometí que si mi familia no podía ser feliz, ustedes tampoco.

Un asesino no tiene la culpa de ser asesino. La sociedad los hace así. Yo he visto la verdadera naturaleza del ser humano, un ser corrupto que siempre actúa por conveniencia. Ninguno de ellos irán al cielo.

Las personas, están podridas por dentro.

Eriwenke mira hacia el techo y se dice por dentro. Tiene razón.

 **En el campo de batalla.**

Dos Robots maxinger 3000 salen de camiones militares, esos robots Dentro de ellos estaban Jeroski y Jesica. La niña china saca sus dos abanicos y los abre. Los agita como una espada y de ellos salen 5 cuchillos que le dan en en el cuello a los soldados del ejército contrario. Ella se dirige hacia el campo de batalla.

Los cañones en los hombros del maxinger 3000 disparaban balas de carne. Dando golpes de impacto fuerte cuando se incrustan con algo, Zaete estaba dentro de otra máquina. Alinea el cañón del hombro y disparó hacia el ruso. El ruso lo esquiva.

Jéssica se pone detrás de zaet y golpea con fuerza la espalda de su máquina.

La máquina de Zaete hace un movimiento lento, el robot de Zaete no se movía. El desesperado aprieta los botones del panel de control pero no respondía.

-Que bien tenemos un rehén.-decía Jeroski.

Las manos de la máquina de Jeroski pone sus brazos sobre el parabrisas y quita el cristal de la cápsula de Zaete.

Pero Kaoru la zorra muy hagil con la espada, salta sobre la pierna del robot de jésica y la escala como si fuera una hormiga. Incrusta su Katana sobre la entrepierna del robot. Dejando un agujero en el cual salía un gaz blanco como si fuera agua que sale con potencia de una manguera.

Luego fue hacia el brazo y lo cortó con su Katana.

El robot de Jésica saca su kagune de la espalda. Kaoru con su máscara de zorro también saca su kagune. Ambas se ponen en guardia. Jeroski está mirando su pelea.

Zaet aprovecha que está distraído y se escapa. Jeroski mira deja de mirar la pelea de Jessica y Kaoru y se da cuenta de que Zaete está huyendo.

Jeroski sale del robot y lo persigue.


	24. Jeroski vs Zaete

Jeroski persigue a Zaete. Este iba con la máscara de comadreja que ha llevado durante toda la guerra.

Zaete para y decide enfrentar a Jeroski. saca su kagune y se gira hacia el. Jeroski dice en ton burlón.-ese kagune es demasiado pequeño.

El Italiano enfadado le dice.-¡ Cállate!, estúpido comunista.

-Jeroski saca su Kagune, este le rodea los brazos tomando la forma de dos manazas con garras, y una cola le sale del trasero. Los dos se ponen en guardia. Sus Kagunes se intersectan una y otra vez como si fueran espadas, las garras de Jeroski y la cola de comadreja de Zaete.

Jésica sigue peleando con Kaoru.

Jeroski va corriendo hasta Zaete y da un Zarpazo de oso hacia abajo. Este da un salto largo de espalda hacia atrás.

No le logró dar pero sin darse cuenta una de las garras de oso le había dado en la máscara partiéndole a la mitad.

Jeroski veía la cara de Zaete y decía-Detrás de esa máscara, no eres tan aterrorizante. Eres solo un niño.

-¿¡Té burlas de mí?!-dice Zaete molesto.

-Solo me pregunto, ¿por qué? ¿por qué ustedes perteneciendo a la raza de los ghouls hacen esto?.-Preguntaba Jeroski irónicamente-Ustedes se han dejado llevar por la estupidez de estos asesinos. ¿por qué?

-Escúchame estúpido Ruso. No soy el único se ha dejado llevar por la estupidez humana. Tu también te has dejado llevar por ella. Crees que el comunismo Ruso será la salvación del mundo pero no, tu gobierno te miente.-Dice Zaete molesto.

-Puedes que tengas razón. Puede que me haya dejado llevar por la estupidez tenemos que hacer esto. Pelearnos los unos a los otros solo por seguir una nacionalidad. Y tu aún eres un niño así que vuelve cunado seas mas grandecito.

El ruso tranquilamente se retira dejando al italiano furioso.

-Oye ruso de mierda ¿a donde vas no hemos terminado?. Regresa a aquí.

Horas después en Rusia.

Estaba Jeroski abrazando una Matrioska, el decía que eran muy monas. Estaba Hiski a un lado de el mirándolo con rareza.

-Oye jeroski, cuéntame cómo fue tu pelea hoy-Pregunta Hiski.

A lo que Jeroski contesta-Me fue bien, Hoy conocí a un Italiano, que no dejaba de gritar.

-Siempre quise conocer a un Italiano-decía Hiski a Jeroski.

-Italia es un país muy bonito.


	25. Thuan

Thuan vino de Korea del norte solo para enfrentarse a Lin. Se aferraba a su naginata,luego la levanta. Cuando llega a la base del escuadrón aliados. Solo en ese momento Lin lo ve, ella se enfurece y grita con furia-Thuaaaaaaan.

-Liiiiiiiiiiiiin-Grita Thuan.

Ellos se enfrentan en un duelo. Tuan con su Naginata y Lin con los cuchillos que salen de sus abanicos.

Hasta que Jeroski los separa tomándolos a cada uno de los cuellos de las camisas, en la parte de la nuca.

Thuan, Lin, Than , Lin.

-cálmense los dos.-Decía Jeroski.

 **Mientras tanto en axis Power.**

Todo salió mal perdieron la pelea.

Estaba ceresita sentada en el suelo jugando con su muñeca, El Italiano entra por esa puerta echando humo(furioso).

-¿Que te pasó Zaete?-pregunta Eriwenke algo preocupado pero a la vez serio.

-Es la última vez que ese Ruso me humilla.

-¿Ruso?, ¿Cuál ruso?-pregunta Eriwenke.

-Y tu ¿donde estabas?, no te presentaste en el campo de batalla. Tus superiores están furiosos con tigo.-pregunta zaete molesto.

-Estaba en la Iglesia.-contesta Eriwenke.

-¿Desde cuando eres religioso?.

-Nunca creí en dios, Pero esta vez creeme que tuve algo que hacer para sentirme bien. Mi conciencia no me deja dormir por la noche así que, para sentirme mejor, fui a confesarme.

El Italiano cambia su estado furioso a uno mas preocupado. Estaba preocupado por su amigo. La conciencia no le dejaba vivir.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-Pregunta zaet.

-No puedo creer que te diga esto pero, ¡Ya no puedo mas!.Estoy alto, alto de Todo. De esta estúpida guerra, de los nazis, los rusos, todo.

-Eriwenke,-Dice el Italiano. luego de eso Zaet suspira y vuelve a retomar la palabra- está bien si no quieres pelear no pelees. Mañana hablaré con el superior. Lo convenceré de que te de unas vacaciones.

Eriwenke no dijo nada, solo se quedó ahí tirado en el sofá.

El mismo asesino no podía mas.


	26. Ruby and Sapphire

Jeroski: es un chico que sabe amar y comprender a pesar de ser un ghoul, el suele decir que vale mas asesino que mata por una causa que el que mata con vacío: Es decir que los que matan por matar o por lujo, para el son unos estúpidos. Los tigres matan por una causa, sobrevivir, y eso es completamente aceptable. Nosotros somos los estúpidos que no comprendemos que la naturaleza es así.

El es el líder del escuadrón aliado karna, bueno no lo es pero si actúa como tal. Un día recibió una gran visita de dos nuevos integrantes, Ruby y Zafiro, les llaman así.

Pues a diferencia de Shiro y Kuro estos dos gemelos son ghouls enteros. Uno tiene el cabello rojo y el otro lo tiene Azul.

Uno tiene un kakuja de color fosforescente rojo y el otro de color fosforescente azul. Uno es frío y callado, mientras que el otro tiene un carácter temerario, es intranquilo e impulsivo.

Ambos son niños de 8 años de edad, ellos tienen poderes especiales.

Ruby puede hacer que su kagune esté hecho de fuego, mientras que el otro puede lanzar cuchillas de cristales con el suyo.

Zafiro puede congelar cualquier cosa al tocarlo con su dos son especiales. Cuando niños también fueron secuestrados y fueron conejillos de indias de los nazis. Ellos le inyectaron un pequeño líquido que hace de los ghouls mucho mas fuertes y poderosos, este líquido fue llamado, Kirurkina o fórmula del súper soldado.

Nadie sabía el contenido de la fórmula excepto un científico Japonés llamado Kurimoto, este se llevó ese secreto a la tumba.

Ahora Jeroski es el encargado de cuidar de ellos dos, tiene su custodia, pero es muy difícil criarlos. Tienen hambre cada segundo y no paran de fastidiarlo. Pero aún así jeroski hará todo lo posible por protegerlos a lo largo de la historia.


	27. Eldiario de Red Richard

**Nota, Una cosa: pueden llamarme copión, pero la verdad es que el personaje principal Eriwenke está inspirado en el protagonista del Diario de Jonathan.**

-Palabras de un ghoul preso, Me he dado cuenta que el ser humano está podrido por dentro. Todos ellos llegan a demostrar su verdadera naturaleza cuando las cosas se ponen desesperantes. Su codicia y su estupidez son las principales causas de sus guerras. Yo perdí a mi familia por culpa de sus estupideces. Mi madre, mi padre y mi hermana murieron por culpa de sus estúpidos propósitos.-Soy Red Richard..."Verdadero nombre" Redden Smith. Esta es mi historia y quiero que la escuches.

Antes de que esta guerra comenzara, yo vivía en armonía. En EEUU, en un pequeño pueblo en California, ahí estaba yo. Pero el gobierno decidió masacrar a las personas de mi barrio simplemente por sus motivos codiciosos, pretendían buscar en nuestro pueblo una sustancia llamada Krutanio. Un líquido rojo que podría darles el poder que tanto estaban buscando. Esas piedras rojas las vendieron en el mercado internacional. Se decía que intentaban hacer de los ghouls soldados obedientes, y pretendían hacer una especie de fórmula llamada Kirurkina. Mi familia y yo fuimos llevados a unos laboratorios donde éramos usados como experimentos, mi familia no sobrevivió a ellos pero yo si. Obtuve una fuerza increíblemente superior a cualquier ghoul.

Mi familia murió pero yo perdí la cordura, cada vez que veía a una familia feliz, no sabes cuanta rabia me daba. Los humanos no merecen felicidad, por culpa de su codicia yo perdí a la mía. Yo como único y gran superviviente de los experimentos, fui enviado al ejército. Allí me enseñaron todo lo que tenía que hacer. Después de esto mis superiores dieron la orden de que yo debería infiltrarme en el ejército Alemán. Y si, lo hice bien trabajé para el ejército alemán durante un tiempo dándole información al otro bando. Resulta que soy un ghoul y como todo ghoul me alimento de humanos. Siempre paseaba por las calles de Alemania devorando a las personas que encontraba. Hasta que un día los encontré a ellos. Una familia feliz que se reía mientras se contaban chistes. Sucios humanos no merecen ser felices. Así que entré a la casa de estos y maté a los padres, pero la niña se me escapó. Ella subió las escaleras y se metió en su cuarto. Cerrando la puerta con llave y luego se escondió en el armario. Niña tonta.

Yo despedace la puerta y luego abrí el armario. Tomé a la niña por el brazo y con una sonrisa psicópata en mi cara, acerqué mi boca hacia su cuello y le arranqué la cabeza de una mordida.

me comí a toda la familia pero no contaba con un superviviente. Un niño de cabellos castaños y ojos azules me miraba con terror. Yo lo perseguí por toda la cas y finalmente por todas las calles. Pero no contaba conque un tubo gigante me atravesara el rostro. Perdí el conocimiento por unos meses.

Un tuvo en la cabeza no me haría daño. Lamentable mente el cerebro es algo tan delicado incluso para los ghouls.

Luego aparecí en un lugar muy raro en una especie de laboratorio, y allí estaba aquel niño. Pero ahora lo notaba cambiado, Estaba calvo y sus ojeras era casi moradas. Pobre niño. Decidí atormentarlo en mis sueños. Un día me di cuenta que el tenía una gran parte de mi. No solo le habían implantado mi corazón sino también parte de mi cerebro, es por eso que estamos tan conectados.

El tiempo pasaba y vi como ese niño poco a poco se transformaba en mi. Su cabello creció y al decir verdad se veía mas hermoso que nunca. Sus ojos cambiaron a una mirada mas fría y mas bonita, su piel se hizo mas blanca hasta el punto de ser del mismo color de la nieve.

Mi nombre es Red Richard: mi corazón se ha regenerado y la parte de mi cerebro también.

Ahora estoy libre para ver a ese niño.


	28. Zombies

Jessica y Jeroski eran amigos desde hace mucho, y sin importar el sistema social donde se encontraban, sin importar si alguien era comunista o capitalista, Jessica empezaba a sentir una gran atracción por el. Los ghouls del escuadrón aliado se encontraban caminando junto a los demás soldados.

se encontraban en un campo lleno de lobo y dunas donde el césped crecía.

Se llega a escuchar algo como un pequeño chasquido de lejos, el grupo de soldados sigue caminando y lo que se encuentran mas adelante no es nada bonito...

Zombies, cientos y cientos de zombies, experimentos fallidos de los que salen en el manga #106 cuando kaneki se enfrentaba su doctor, pero no cambiemos de tema estamos en la segunda guerra mundial.

para aclararles una cosa, En caso de que hubiera un arma nuclear radiactiva que impactara la tierra, los únicos que sobrevivirían serían las cucarachas,... y los ghouls.

Los zombies se devoraron a todos los soldados a excepción de uno que iba acompañado del escuadrón aliado.

Al parecer los zombies no tenía gusto por los ghouls. Intentaron comerse a Rouge, pero ella fué mas rápida, sacó su pistola y empezó a dispararles en la cabeza. Los demás soldados sacaban sus ametralladoras y se ponían a matarlos.

Los ghouls arremetía contra ellos, decapitandolos o atravesandolos con su kagune.

Al parecer el soldado misterioso era un ghoul fuerte él también peleaba con su kagune. Jeroski giró su mirada hacia este.

Ese soldado-pensaba el-No se porque se me familiariza mucho su forma de pelear. La forma de su kakuja.¿su kakuja?. ¿Red Richard?.

El soldado se quita el casco y se deja ver su cabello rojo. Era Red Richard. Jeroski no se equivocó.

-¿que hace aquí?-se preguntaba el ruso.

Red richar se movía sigilosa y rápidamente como si fuera un ninja, de su manga salía la hoja de una espada enorme.

Ambos antebrazos estaban vendados con unas muñequeras negras y de esas muñequeras salían dos hojas de espadas enormes.

Red Richard rebanaba a los zombies como si fuera una máquina de matar.

y así los ghouls iban matando a los zombies como si fueran hormigas hasta que no quedó ni uno.

Cuando los ghouls habían terminado la pelea miraron a su alrededor, pero no encontraron a red Richard, había desaparecido.


	29. La victoria de rusia

Rusia ya había ganado la guerra, se acercaba casi el fin de la segunda guerra mundial. Eriwenke y zaete deciden irse a vivir con saiki. Saiki era amante de Eriwenke. De alguna forma la guerra no terminó bien para los ghouls .

Rusia estaba celebrando su Victoria, por lo que el general Fridi decidió invitar a todo el escuadrón de vampiros aliados a festejar, pero de ellos solo vinieron 2 ya que el resto del escuadrón no confiaban mucho en el general Fridi. Ellos se encontraban en una base militar rusa. Jessica y Jeroski entran a una habitación gris y con pisos rellenos de losas de un tono azul blanco.

Fridi estaba acompañado de 5 soldados.

-Jessica, Jeroski, ¡qué bueno que vinieron!-decía el general.

-eso no importa-decía Jeroski-Usted nos prometió que después de la guerra nosotros seríamos una raza libre. No lo hice por Rusia, no lo hice porque por la patria. Lo hice para que ustedes los humanos, nos reconocieran y dejaran libre.

 **Nota: Todos los ghoul que se encontraba era atrapado y obligado a pelear. En todas las naciones.**

-Estoy seguro que el presidente les dará las gracias.-dice el general mientras le sirve, una taza de café a cada uno de ellos ya que beber alcohol es lo mismo que comer fruta fermentada.

Jessica le dio un sorbo al café pudo notar que sabía algo raro pero que estaba delicioso, los dos e tomaron el líquido con delicadeza.

Los soldados se retiran dela sala, unos minutos después ellos se dan cuenta de que los soldados no regresan, así que jeroski decide investigar.

-Por qué se tardan tanto-dice Jessica.

-No lo se, algo les habrá pasado, voy a investigar-dice jeroski.

-¡Jeroski!, Cuídate.

-Tranquila ¡¿qué podría pasar!?.. que yo sepa esta base es segura, no creo que ningún ghoul asesino venga. No tardo.

jeroski se retira de la habitación y cunado cierra la puerta de esta se encuentra con un pasillo. Elmira para ambos lados, preguntándose en donde buscaría primero.

Decidió ir para la izquierda, justo al final del pasillo en la pared derecha el encuentra unas escaleras que llevan hacia abajo. las bajas y luego de eso se encuentra con una puerta de hierro que dice no pasar.

-uuuhm?, me pregunto ¿que habrá detrás de esa puerta?.

jeroski inserta el código en el teclado que había en el teclado pegado en la jampa derecha de esta.

La puerta se abre y...

Lo que ve jeroski a dentro de esa habitación es algo que lo dejó con la boca abierta.

Zombies, cientos y cientos de zombies atrapados detrás de una reja ,Jerosqui se acerca dando pequeños pasitos y con una cara de asombro.

-¿¡se te perdió algo?!-dice FriDi quien se apareció dela nada en la jamba de la puerta.

-¿qué es todo esto?, zombis aquí-preguntaba jeroski confundido.

-veo que los ghouls cada vez están mas metiches-dice el general.

-¿Qué es esto, todo este tiempo estuvieron haciendo experimentos a escondidas de nosotros?.

-¿queremos lo mejor para la humanidad?, Nosotros queremos ganar esta guerra.

-Cuando el su superior sepa esto sepa esto. No dudará en sacarlo del puesto. Piensas dar un golpe de estado y luego apoderarte del mundo.

-¿como lo sabes?, leí el papeleo.

-así que lo leíste, que lastima. Adiós jeroski-dice el general sacando su pistola.

jeroski intenta sacar su kagune, pero no puede,- ¿qué pasó?-dice este confundido.

-Verás, este frasco que llevo en mi mano es una sustancia que hace delos ghouls mas débiles.-explica el general mientras saca de su bolsillo un frasco con un líquido verde.-El efecto es temporal pero aún así. no podrás pelear en 24 horas.

jeroski saca de su manga una hoja de espada y se la encaja al soldado de la derecha en el cuello. da un salto hacia atrás acercándose a la puerta.

Los demás soldados disparan con unas ametralladoras pero jeroski utiliza el cadáver del hombre como escudo. Unos segundos después las ametralladoras se quedan sin balas. El retira la hoja de la espada ensangrentada del cuello del tipo.

después de eso el se escapa de aquella habitación y sale corriendo por todo el pasillo hacia donde está Jésica.

-Jeroski ¿qué pasa?.

-Jesica rápido tenemos que irnos de aquí.

jeroski toma a Jessica de la mano y la lleva y salen corriendo de la habitación por la otra puerta.

Ellos llegan hacia un cuarto que parece ser una pequeña central de radio, con micrófonos y paneles de altavoz.

y allí se quedan, sin saber que hacer

Los soldados entran a la habitación donde están ellos y los ven de espalda.

-Quieto!.

-No se van a salir con la suya - decía Jeroski.

-el llega hacia el micrófono y las palabras que se escuchan de el.

Pueblo ruso,

no confíen en el general Fridi, es un tirano, dictador, codicioso que destruirá todo a su paso.

No dejen que su estupidez destruya este país el...

Paaaasss, se escucha un disparo, de una pistola.

El general le había disparado a Jeroski en la espalda.

Este cae muerto.

Jessica se pone a llorar y le dice al general con toda la furia y tristeza del mundo.

-Estúpidos humanos humanos. Es su estupidez la que destruye este mundo. Una manda de elefante son mas civilizados que ustedes. Hacen guerras por nada y contaminan al planeta con esto.

-Son tus últimas palabras-dice el general mientras saca su pistola y se la pone en el cráneo. Y...

Paaasssss.

Después dela guerra, todos los ghouls que sirvieron de soldados fueron asesinados y llevados a un campo donde sus cadáveres fueron quemados.

la iglesia católica y el gobierno formaron un cuerpo de policías llamado CCG, una corporación mundial que trataría de cazar a los ghouls.

Mientras tanto Axis power.

Zaete había regresado a Italia a un pequeño apartamento donde vivía con su padre. El encontró a su padre muerto esa noche.

-¡papá!-decía Zaete mientras corría hacia el cadáver y lo tomaba en sus brazos.

De la oscuridad sale un sujeto con una pistola carmesí apuntándole a Zaete.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunta zaete.

El sujeto no responde y le dispara en el cráneo.

Por otro lado Eriwenke...Murió en los brazos de Saiki. Su cadáver fue llevado a un campo lodoso donde fue quemado junto con los de los otros ghouls, junto con Hiski, Kaoru, Kenji, el resto del grupo Ginta.

Ceresita,la niña judía estaba llorando delante del campo de concentración donde se encontraba la pira.

Roge, también se encontraba allí viendo los cuerpos de sus compañeros ser incinerados.

después de eso rouge se retiró del convento. No quiso estar mas allí.

Años después, en la actualidad cuando sucede todo lo de tokyo ghoul y esas cosas. Hay una niñita que va a esos campos y ve los espíritus de los ghouls que fueron incinerados en el.

Que mala honda que nadie haya dejado al menos un Review


End file.
